


“I regret a lot of things. Having this conversation tops the list.”

by 80slieberher



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I hate tagging, M/M, idk how to explain, im just gonna post it, ok its not like REALLY like, stan has a crush, stozier best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slieberher/pseuds/80slieberher
Summary: Stan Uris has a crush - his trashmouth best friend is the first to know.





	“I regret a lot of things. Having this conversation tops the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen I hc stan as the quirkiest boi alive and writing from his pov makes that super obvious okay im not sorry hope yall enjoy!

Stan fiddled with the zoom adjustments on his binoculars - fixing them on a particular finch he had spotted in the previous moment, high up in the conifer across the walkway of the park bench he was sitting on. He heard Richie screech from under the tree where him and Mike were apparently having a tickle fight. It was shrill, startling the yellow bird and causing it to fly away. Stan laughed softly at his goofy friends, adjusting the lenses once more to focus on the losers a few meters across from him.

He crossed his legs up on the bench and made a game of this - watching his friends as if he were a spy. He twisted the cylinders again, moving his head to watch Beverly and Ben sitting together in the sun on a patch of grass. Bev had her arm resting on Ben’s shoulder, chin in hand, and he was writing adamantly in a book - which Stan zoomed in on and recognized as his poetry book.

Stan reveled at the two for an extra couple of moments, thinking about how cute they were and a special someone he’d love to be like  _that_  with.

Stan blinked, binoculars never leaving his eyes - so as not to draw suspicion, he’s still in spy mode, after all - and swivelled his head to Eddie and Bill sitting contiguous on the swings, talking among themselves. Stan fixated his gaze on Bill.

“Enemy in sight,” He mumbled for only himself to hear, and giggled so quietly that it was barely audible - the only tell-tale sign was the curt movement of his shoulders.

Stan - completely zoned out and daydreaming in his fantasy  _my-crush-and-i-are-gonna-get-married-and-be-together-forever_  land - didn’t notice Bill get up off the swing, walking over to him with a soft smile gracing his features, until it was too late and Bill was within ten feet of him. He knew it was too late to quickly look away now, and Stan thanked Jehovah briefly that he had a naturally straight-face expression, or the butterflies in his stomach would have shown on his features and given him away for sure. He kept the binoculars up, even though his arms were beginning to feel tired, and continue to stare straight ahead - right at Bill.

“S-Stan?” Bill approached, his face seeming to take up all of Stan’s vision, waving his hand in front of the bulky black binoculars. This motion caused the sitting boy to remove them from his eyes. He rested them closed for a moment while Bill spoke, “Luh-l-looking at a bird?”

“Yeah,” Stan lied, looking up at Bill, wide eyed. “Probably one of the most beautiful I’ve seen.”

“Did I s-sc-scare it away?” Bill questioned, concerned, and beginning to look around for birds. “I’m sor-r-ry -”

This made Stan giggle, though he’s not sure if he would’ve giggled if it were anyone else. “No, no, you didn’t, it was in the distance, but I think it flew away now.”

Bill sat down next to Stan, and Stan watched the other Losers walking over to the bench as well from the corner of his eye as he shifted and turned to the right to face Bill.

“Hey, guys. My aunt might have a stroke if I’m not home before sunset, so I think I’m gonna head home,” Beverly said with an accompanying eye roll. Stan gave her a sympathetic smile, his blue eyes meeting her large green ones - a silent second of sincerity shared between the two. He glanced down and her hand that was entwined with Ben’s. He smiled a little bit wider, knowing Ben would always make sure that Beverly was safe. Ben would take good care of Beverly.

“I’ll walk you,” Ben offered and Stan watched him squeeze her hand before he looked back up at the couple, having to squint a little due to the sun. Ben was giving her a full-toothed, cheesy smile. She nodded and they two waved as they began walking off, a chorus of “Bye guys!” and “See you tomorrow!” echoing from the rest of their friends - except Richie, who yelled, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t! Bye lovebirds!”

“That’s not much,” Stan quipped as he waved goodbye to the couple - causing Mike to chuckle.

“Hey, it’s not my fault Eddie is so smash-able,” Richie replied with a smirk, nudging his short boyfriend, “He owes that characteristic to his mother!”

“You’re so disgusting, stop lying,” Eddie scoffed, entertaining the bickering.

“If I’m disgusting, why are you holding my hand?” Richie smirked again, looking down at Eddie as if he’d won. Eddie dropped his hand. “Nooo,” Richie whined immediately, grabbing at Eddie’s limp hand, “I’m sorry, baby, please!”

A bit of jealousy formed in the pit of Stan’s stomach - not over Richie and Eddie, but over their relationship.

“You  _both_ are disgusting,” Mike chimed in with a laugh, clapping his hands on both of their shoulders with a grin. “But I gotta say, it is getting pretty late, and ‘Grams doesn’t like it when I’m late for dinner, so I’m gonna have to run, too. Quarry tomorrow?” He raised his eyebrows, looking to Bill.

“2 p.m sh-sharp,” Bill confirmed, and Mike saluted playfully.

“I’ll be there, captain! See you guys tomorrow!” He also waved as he jogged off.

“Stan,” Richie piped up, and Stan noticed Eddie’s graceful fingers once again laced with the trashmouth’s, “Am I still staying over tonight?”

This befuddled Stan, who had, before that moment, no idea that Richie had planned to sleep at his house that night. “Wh-” He began, before Richie cut him off.

“Great!” Richie toothily grinned.

Stan sighed, but took the hint. It was a Saturday night - Stan knew what that meant. Richie wanted to be anywhere but his house with his mother.

“My mom caught us the last time he climbed up to my room, or else I’d offer,” Eddie squeaked, “I’m just waiting a week ‘til she forgets about it.”

Stan nodded in understanding. It’s not that he didn’t sympathize with Richie’s situation or that he didn’t like Richie’s company - it’s that Richie’s voice held an unfamiliar edge that Stan noticed only he picked up on. Perks of knowing someone since preschool, he guessed. Richie meant business as soon as they got home - and that was almost never good.

“Well, if you’re coming over then we’d better go now so my mom knows to make extra food, Stan answered, the binoculars hung around his neck bouncing against his chest and he got up, grabbing his bird book.

“See you Bill, see you Eddie,” He waved, standing and waiting for Richie to say goodbye, too.

“Bye, Big Bill! Bye, Babycakes!” He leaned down and gave Eddie a wet kiss on his cheek. Okay, maybe Stan didn’t always envy their relationship.

Eddie face turned pink, and he shoved the taller boy, murmuring a “Later, asshole.”

“Bye, Ruh-Rich. See you t-tomorrow, Stan.” Bill blushed a bit, and Stan wondered why. Maybe at the gross display of PDA from Richie. Yeah, that was it.

Stan’s house was rather close to the park, a quick bike ride and the two were there.

Stan’s parents were fine. Dinner was fine. It was weird. Richie was being weird.

The second Stan walked into his room - Richie trailing behind him - Richie slammed the door shut and pressed his body back against it, as if he were trying to prevent Stan from escaping.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Richie almost hissed, beginning to pace. “I can’t believe it! You know, you think you know a guy, but you didn’t even tell  _me_! Your best friend!”

Stan cocked his head to the side, puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“Richie stopped pacing, “You like Bill.” He looked Stan dead in the eyes, as if it were obvious.

“What!” Stan gasped, hoping his theatre classes from last year wouldn’t fail him, “I do not like Bill! And keep your voice down, I don’t want my parents to think -”

“Bullshit, man,” Richie rolled his eyes, seeing through Stan. He was always annoyingly good at that.

“I’m serious, Richie, I don’t like Bill. I mean, as a friend, I do, but not like you’re saying…” Stan attempted one last, futile lie.

“Your lying skills need word, Uris, buddy,” Richie cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in a knowing fashion.

Stan took a deep breath. “Fine, maybe, maybe I have a little crush on Bill. Please don’t make me regret telling you.” He begged genuinely. If this got out - that Stan was… Well, he didn’t know. Bi? Gay? Certainly not straight…

Richie smiled, clearly satisfied with himself, and sat criss-cross on the floor, looking up to Stan on the bed. He leaned back on his hands. “I’m glad I’m the first person you told. Now, why would you regret it, Stanny-boy? Am I not the most trustworthy person you’ve ever met? Besides  _Biiiilll_.” Richie batted his eyes, the teasing already beginning. Stan buried his head in his hands.

“Well, you didn’t give me much of a choice. And **I regret a lot of things. Having this conversation tops the list** , actually. Now, shut up.” He threw a pillow at Richie’s face, and Richie made no move to dodge it.

Hours after Stanley’s big confession and several pillow fights, the two boys are cozied up in their respective beds - Stan in his own and Richie in the trundle below. (Richie sleeping over had been common since the day they met - it only made sense that Mrs. Uris would have a special place for him in Stan’s room instead of the floor.)

It was the young hours of the morning, and the boys had yet to say goodnight, still, albeit the lights being out. They preferred to have serious conversation during this time, not being able to see the other, eliminating the clues of body language. Everyone knows the brain doesn’t have the capacity to lie at three in the morning. The two were silent, waiting for the other to whisper something profound. Stan listened to Richie roll over.

“I think he likes you, too.” He whispered up to Stan. The direction of Richie’s voice indicated he had turned to face him.

“Really?” Stan whispered back.

“Mhm,” Richie yawned.

Stan beamed, glad Richie couldn’t see him. “Maybe I regret it less, then.”

Richie chuckled lightly but loud enough for Stan to understand. “G’night, Stan.”

“Goodnight, Richie. And thanks.”

“Mhm.”

And with that, the two boys rolled over, Stan with a soft smile still gracing his features.

_Goodnight, Bill, too… Someday._


End file.
